1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterning method, more particularly to a method for forming an etching pattern, a wiring pattern, and the like required in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, fine patterning is required for precise etching or wiring on a semiconductor, an insulation, or the like. Such fine patterning is generally performed by using an organic photoresist.
In the conventional patterning using an organic photoresist, a large amount of volatile solvents having a low boiling point, such as acetone, isopropyl alcohol, toluene, xylene, Freon (trademark), and the like, are used when the resist is applied or removed. As a result, careful control for exhaust gas is required in the process using these solvents. In particular, in recent years, the atmospheric pollution by exhaust gas, especially by Freon (trademark), has given rise to a problem on a global scale.
To minimize use of the organic solvents, a technique of utilizing a water-soluble photopolymer as a photoresist has been developed. However, such a resist made of a water-soluble photopolymer does not provide high resolution, restricting its application to a small part of the semiconductor manufacturing process. Consequently, use of an organic photoresist is still indispensable to patterning in the semiconductor manufacturing process.